exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
The VISIONALUX
| image = TAKAHIRO - The VISIONALUX CD only.jpg|CD+DVD/CD Only TAKAHIRO - The VISIONALUX 3DVD cover.jpg|3CD+3DVD+3Photobook | artist = EXILE TAKAHIRO | title = the VISIONALUX | original = | type = Studio Album | released = September 23, 2015 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2006-2015 | genre = Rock, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 55:51 (EXILE SIDE) 65:46 (EXILE TAKAHIRO SIDE) 18:36 (ACE OF SPADES SIDE) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Issen Ichibyou" "Love Story" | chronotype = Album | previous = | current = the VISIONALUX (2015) | next = All-The-Time Memories (2017) }} the VISIONALUX is the first solo album of EXILE TAKAHIRO. It was released on September 23, 2015 in three editions: 3CD+3DVD+3Photobook, CD+DVD and a CD only edition. The album includes his solo album, a selection of songs from EXILE and the songs from ACE OF SPADES' debut single "WILD TRIBE". Editions * 3CD+3DVD+3Photobook (RZZD-59941~3/B~D, ¥16,000) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59944/B, ¥3,980) * CD Only (RZCD-59945, ¥2,980) Singles TAKAHIRO - Issen Ichibyou CD only.jpg|"Issen Ichibyou"|link=Issen Ichibyou TAKAHIRO - Love Story CD only.jpg|"Love Story"|link=Love Story Tracklist 3CD+3DVD+3Photobook= 3CD+3DVD+3Photobook ; Disc 1: EXILE SIDE (CD) # Dream Catcher # I Believe # You're my sunshine # My Buddy # My Buddy part.II # Your Smile # GOING ON # Tegami # Ishin Denshin # Inochi no Hana # PLACE # Keep On Singing ; Disc 2: EXILE SIDE (DVD) * EXILE TAKAHIRO Documentary 2006~2015 ; Disc 3: EXILE TAKAHIRO SIDE (CD) # Love Story # GLORIA # Feelings # with... # Dakishimetai (抱きしめたい; I Wanna Hold Your Hand) # Loving every moment # Issen Ichibyou (一千一秒; One Thousand and One Second) # Sankaku no Aurora ~Aoi Haru~ (三角のオーロラ～青い春～; Aurora's Triangle ~Blue Spring~) # Futsukadzuki (二日月; Second-day Moon) # Zutto (ずっと; More) # Yakusoku no Sora (約束の空; Promised Sky) # Itsuka Mata Aetara (いつかまた会えたら; When We Meet Again Someday) ; Disc 4: EXILE TAKAHIRO SIDE (DVD) # You (Video Clip) # GLORIA (Video Clip) # Issen Ichibyou (Video Clip) # Love Story (Video Clip) # with... (Special Music Film) # Futsukadzuki (Special Music Film) # Issen Ichibyou (Making) # Love Story (Making) ; Disc 5: ACE OF SPADES SIDE (CD) # WILD TRIBE # NOW HERE # Chikai (誓い; Oath) # Just Like Heaven ; Disc 6: ACE OF SPADES SIDE (DVD) # WILD TRIBE (Video Clip) # WILD TRIBE (Making & Document) # WILD TRIBE (EXILE TRIBE LIVE TOUR 2012 TOWER OF WISH @ 7.1 Sapporo Dome) # Chikai (EXILE TRIBE LIVE TOUR 2012 TOWER OF WISH @ 7.1 Sapporo Dome) # JUST LIKE HEAVEN (EXILE TRIBE LIVE TOUR 2012 TOWER OF WISH @ 7.1 Sapporo Dome) * "WILD TRIBE" Release Memorial Live @ 2012.9.19 EBISU LIQUIDROOM *# WILD TRIBE *# NOW HERE *# Dream In The Mirror *# Chikai *# Looking For... *# Rising Sun *# JUST LIKE HEAVEN |-|CD+DVD= CD+DVD ; CD # Love Story # GLORIA # Feelings # with... # Dakishimetai # Loving every moment # Issen Ichibyou # Sankaku no Aurora ~Aoi Haru~ # Futsukadzuki # Zutto # Yakusoku no Sora # Itsuka Mata Aetara ; DVD # You (Video Clip) # GLORIA (Video Clip) # Issen Ichibyou (Video Clip) # Love Story (Video Clip) # with... (Special Music Film) # Futsukadzuki (Special Music Film) # Issen Ichibyou (Making) # Love Story (Making) |-|CD Only= CD Only # Love Story # GLORIA # Feelings # with... # Dakishimetai # Loving every moment # Issen Ichibyou # Sankaku no Aurora ~Aoi Haru~ # Futsukadzuki # Zutto # Yakusoku no Sora # Itsuka Mata Aetara Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: x* Gallery 417iZoTHwhL.jpg 41fBgHtvoVL.jpg 61ZnNiztrTL._SL1500_.jpg 41KCcDa6YWL.jpg Videos EXILE TAKAHIRO - "the VISIONALUX" Deluxe Edition Photoshoot Off-shot Movie External Links * Special website * Oricon Profile: 3CD+3DVD+3Photobook | CD+DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE TAKAHIRO Category:EXILE TAKAHIRO Albums Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Albums Category:2015 DVDs Category:Number 1 Albums